


night’s visit

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, IGF Atlas, Lesbians in Space, Literal Sleeping Together, Nadia just wants an excuse to be near Pidge, Night, Oneshot, Pidgezavi, Rizidge, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nadia knocks at Pidge’s door at night.





	night’s visit

“Hey Pidge!”

 

Nadia knocked on the door to the paladin’s room, calling out to her, a backpack strapped to her shoulder. She waited a few seconds, and then heard the sound of steps coming closer and closer, before the doors to her room opened, revealing the girl. She looked tired, and wore her green altean pajamas, and as Nadia looked into her room, she saw that it was cluttered with lots of stuff. They had barely lived on the Atlas for two weeks, but Pidge made it look like she had lived there forever.

 

Nadia thought that was one of her cute quirky things.

 

“Hey Nadia, what’s up? I was asleep, it’s kinda late.”

 

“Sorry, did I wake you up? I just wanted to say that my squad is driving my mad. Ina is snoring, Ryan is vlogging about yeast, and James talks in his sleep. What I’m trying to say is… well… can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

Pidge blinked once, then nodded, letting her in.

 

“Sure, I got a spare pajamas but I’m pretty sure it’s too small for you.”

 

Nadia laughed, before pointing at her backpack, and opening it, revealing a pair of shorts, and an oversized T-shirt with a washed out anime protagonist on the front.

 

“No need, I brought my own.”

 

“Heh, I see you planned ahead.”

 

“Indeed. Now I’m just gonna change and it’s cuddle time. Do you wanna be the little or big spoon?”

 

“Is that even a question? You know I’m a sucker for being the little spoon Nadia.”


End file.
